Moten
Moten is the 3rd son of moku. He's also Goten's alter; like goten, moten was born shortly after moku gave up his life to prevent Paradox cell from self-destructing and taking the earth in parallel along with him. Because of this, there was no point in moten having any interaction w/ the attack on vegeta whatsoever because he wasn't even born yet. however, Trunks son of tregeta was about( possibly slightly older) the original trunks' age when the attack to kill vegeta happened; but Madel back in the earth in parallel was babysitting him. In the altered buu saga, moten and trunks' alter (NOT TRUNKS SON OF TREGETA) learned the fusion technique and the two formed the altered Gotenks. Shortly after, moten taught trunks son of tregeta how to do it, and they formed... MOTENKS!!! However, they didn't rely on Motenks as much as Goten and Trunks did as Gotenks. Instead, they continued to train each other mercilessly and relentlessly; that way if they did have to use Motenks, he would be that much stronger. Moten during the Saiza/War saga : the fusion rivalry and the ordeal to peace Shortly after Mohan's fight with Majin Dabura, Moten and Trunks encountered Goten and original Trunks; and challenged them to a fight. Moten mopped the floor with Goten in all out super saiyan w/ ease in his Normal form. When trunks stepped in, Moten and the original trunks had no difference in power. However, Trunks was slightly faster than Moten; Forcing him to tag out and let trunks son of tregeta step in. Trunks son of tregeta was even faster than trunks and goten combined (Gotenks) let alone stronger. Surprisingly to our heroes, Moten and Trunks (son of tregeta) finished trunks off by performing the fusion technique unleashing ...MOTENKS!!! Trunks even as an all out super saiyan stood no chance against Motenks' incredible power; And Motenks finished trunks off by firing a full power energy wave dead at him from the rear. soon after, Motenks went to help out Mohan and two more energies with majin Broly. Motenks made a spectacular entrance when he purified and weakened Majin Broly; Then later defeated and destroyed Majin Broly as super saiyan 3 Motenks. After Dysin buu was revived, Motenks then went to fight buu himself. He lost miserably and if it weren't for the fact that moten and trunks son of tregeta defused just before buu's finishing blast, they would've died along with all of sugyo city. Later after witnessing the cowardous Dysin buu use Gohan Son of draditz as a shield from his attack, Motenks turned to an all out ascended Super saiyan 3 fusion in spite of vengeance. During this, Yamcha, Tien, Altered Future Trunks, Chiaotzu, piccolo, and krillin charged buu all at once to prevent him from absorbing Motenks. However, Dysin buu was still able especially with ease to defeat every last one of them one by one. Krillin had the best chance of beating buu w/o making him stronger. then Motenks stepped in and after an intense battle, he destroyed dysin buu. However, buu was still able to regenerate and within 2 minutes buu slaughtered Motenks with the upmost of ease. At that moment, Goten and Trunks took play; And surprisingly for goten and trunks, their fight between them and moten along side trunks son of tregeta had made them stronger than any of the other Z-fighters (let alone Chichi and bulma) had ever imagined let alone comprehended. When they fused to form Gotenks, they were revealed to have been fighting as... SUPER SAIYAN 2'S!!! Gotenks was actually beating dysin buu as SSJ2 even more intensely than he did against Majin buu as SSJ3! In other words...GOTENKS HAD SURPASSED MOTENKS!!! After dysin buu was still able to regenerate, he revealed that "a piece of him was missing". At that moment, Dysin Buu had added Motenks to his people pod collection. Gotenks never stood a chance. Dysin tried to absorb piccolo, but it was a near miss but just barely. Piccolo was extremely weakened later to become even stronger than he was then all the same. Later on, our heroes had to relocate to supreme kai's world because buu was making his way to dende's lookout; Korin and yajirobe had already began to cower in fear right before old kai transported them to the realm of the kais. At that moment after vegeta and goku revealed to still be alive, vegeta unleashed his new found power from his training with goku... SUPER SAIYAN 3!!! SSJ3 vegeta slaughtered dysin buu w/ the upmost of ease; if anything he was just warming up!!! Then Vegeta let SSJ3 Goku finish the job. Goku right in buu's face, Fired a full power True Kamehameha; Shockingly , Buu was still able to regenerate; and that point buu actually started to use his full power. Vegeta and Goku never had a chance. When super dysin buu (Motenks absorbed) was about to finish vegeta and goku off, Moku (standing high with a halo over his head-Bulma mention) showed up to fight. "Kakarot, get vegeta out of here to the others. As for buu, I'll fight him alone. until we meet again my friends."-Moku. Dysin buu comes out on top and absorbs Moku but it doesn't kick in right away as expected from moku. Later on after Kyro (son of Mohan and Videl) defeats and reverts Dysin back to kid buu, buu slaughters Kyro easily. At that moment, Goten and Trunks swoop down to help; however at that moment, Kid buu notices and attacks them w/ his special beam slash. Goten and trunks were brought to the brink of death from that attack, but the very possibility of their deaths were more than enough to allow Kyro to go through the transformation of the legendary warrior at only 5 years old. Kyro had become... A SUPER SAIYAN!!! Although he had a great start and a even greater advantage, Kyro had made a big mistake. Kyro maxed himself out and worse Kid buu saw the opening. Gohan stepped in to defend his future step-son. Although he had a chance especially after Mohan's death, Kid buu still came out on top. When all seemed lost for Gohan, Kid buu was hit by a big bang attack from behind and the saiyan prince was right in front of him in which means that it was only one fighter... TREGETA!!! Alongside tregeta was the other frontier saiyans that had died during the crisis; Even Moku's halo was gone. This meant that Mohan did not die in vain; but they still had kid buu to defeat. Shortly after the battle relocated to the realm of the kais, against the altered Broly and Cell on earth, Goku and vegeta did the most unbelievable and unexpected thing to anyone's aspect all day, they performed the fusion technique and formed... GOGETA!!! Gogeta was able to obliterate Broly by firing a super Kamehameha right in the face; And Gogeta was only fighting at super saiyan. He transformed into SSJ2 Gogeta against the altered Cell. SSJ2 Gogeta won. Later on after the fusion of Mr. Satan and buu (Burcule) had expired and were sitting ducks for Kid buu to fry, Gogeta showed up through Instant Transmission to the battlefield; there Gogeta finally unleashed his true power... GOGETA SUPER SAIYAN 3!!! However, SSJ3 Gogeta was only an extremely powerful diversion while Moku transformed into SUPER SAIYAN 4!!! Later on in the ultimate battle of the universe while Goku was gathering energy from all across the 4 galaxies, he could only channel energy from the North Galaxy ( Goku and Moku's Galaxy); Until a beloved miracle happened. King yemma had brought Mohan back to help fight Kid dysin buu!!! And what a perfect father-son moment it was. However instead of fighting Mohan gave all his energy used to bring him back to goku and convinced the other 3 galaxies to help and trust goku. With all that power for the Intergalactic Spirit Bomb, Goku had a little extra power to go all out SSj3. And with Kyro at super saiyan, Vegeta at super saiyan 2, Goku at super saiyan 3, and Moku at Super saiyan 4, one form for each of the 4 galaxies, they were able to destroy kid buu once and for all with a stronger and purified version of his own technique... AN INTERGALACTIC SPIRIT BOMB KAMEHAMEHA!!! once unleashed, the attack purified and destroyed kid buu, right down to the very last cell. The world of the kais was restored. When the Z-fighters gathered the dragon balls to bring Mohan back, he told them that he'll ride out his death and train with king and grand kai. "I should be able to fully be brought back with the dragon balls after 2 years. so wait till then to bring me back okay? And Kyro, for the rest of the time you guys are there I want you to be a good boy for everyone especially to Gohan and your mother for me okay"? "alright, until we meet again my son." Shortly after peace returned to the earth, the tournament began once again. The two Gotens, trunks, and trunks son of tregeta were finally able to see which 2 let alone fused was stronger. Goten and trunks separately each had put up a good fight, but in the end Moten and Trunks son of tregeta were proven stronger. However when fused early the last stretch of the battle, hoping Chichi and Bulma hadn't noticed, Motenks admitted to the fact that Gotenks had surpassed him by a completely different league!!! unfortunately, chichi and bulma had noticed and goodness knows they rubbed in Motenks' face just before they defused. Moten in DBGTX 15 years have passed since dysin buu. Moten shows up after saving vegeta's daughter Bulla from the altered frieza's attack. Moten obliterates the altered Frieza with ease but ends up badly injured against paradox cell in which was defeated by Yuta for good. Later on Moten and bulla end up having a baby together; and although him and Trunks son of tregeta did use Motenks, he just wasn't enough. Moten told his nephew that he would fight Seigyza (Dyko's son) alone. Sadly, Moten died in the battle not only to save his nephew, but to protect his family. When Bulla saw the body and Seigyza was laughing it up, for a brief moment she bacame a SUPER SAIYAN!!! SSJ Bulla stood a small yet significant chance but she turned back to normal before she could deliver the final blow. Thankfully Vegeta saved his daughter and they had to retreat. Vegeta was proven wrong about the frontier saiyans and declared them as all earthling saiyans, And had the Z-fighters all stand together one last time to not only buy time for Kyro and Yuta to Fuse as Saiza, but to also avenge their fallen comrades, their friends, their brothers, their family. Category:Saiyans Category:Half Saiyans Category:Half Humans